kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mamère l'oye
Mamère l'oye (マメール・ロワ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is Loussier l'oye's mother and the mistress of the Wonderland Works. Her play style is unique and she specializes mid range combat. Her normal attacks are average, but she makes use of powerful mid-ranged skill attacks for her combat. Role in Game Aruto arc First appears at the end of Chapter 1.5 (Escape from Guandu) and at the beginning of Chapter 3.5 (Counter Skirmish) all the way up to final chapter of 12, if the player meets a simple requirement: Clearing "Counterattacking Yellow Turban Invasion" on higher difficulty than normal. Otherwise if you clearing the first Chapter on lower difficulty than normal, Chapter 1.5 will never be unlocked Aruto will not join the Yuan Shao army, and the rest of the Aruto arc story will always focus on the main story that involves Aruto and the company focus on their epic scenario to hunt down and destroy Jabberwocky without mentioning Loussier and Mamère. Mamère is a Loussier's mother, and is the Wonderland Works mistress which is considered a prodigy in the global heroes. She knows about the incident of Yuan Shao's betrayal and their target was the chosen one. In order to help them in battle, she and Loussier aide their way to the battlefield to prevent anymore deaths in battle. Upon the first visit with Duke Artorius along with Arisu Arisugawa at the Wonderland Works Library, Mamère agrees and joins him and assists Musoulina's quest to fight hunt down Jabberwocky. After the player clearing the chapter 6.5 (Final Wonderland War), the final stage would might be modified with Loussier and Mamère themselves in their aide to fight against Jabberwocky and his army to bring the end of the riot war. Except this time, Mamère commences a magical drawings to summon a massive powerful wonderland energy winds that strikes the massive riot army down and causing more casualties to the Jabberwocky's army, lowering their Morale permanently. As such, many of her plans are actually careful steps for taking down Jabberwocky for good. Character Information Appearance Mamère is a elegant elder woman of 38 years old which has along dark brown hair which reaches waist length and tied with a lavender color hair ornament light purple eyes, and having a oblong shaped glasses. Also she has a dark purple lipstick on her lips. She only wears a unique dress consist of purple color long sleeved blouse with gold buttons and blue trim on the edges. A lavender over long sleeve blazer with a Light element symbol cut with long v-cut which her over long sleeve left unlifted as her arms move around. A long skirt with the same color as her over long sleeve blazer with a Light element symbol cut with long v-cut on the center of her long skirt that show off her legs wearing a fishnet stockings and a pair of dark purple high heels. Personality Similar to Liddell, Mamère is exceptionally charismatic, elegant, patient, polite and soft spoken; she never seems too angry, jealous or yelling even in her Burst Mode or her final blow. She is a placid and calculating woman who is always thinking one step ahead. She often states that every turn in battle is a part of her effortless planning against Jabberwocky and his army. As mentioned above, she speaks with a polite and proper manner at all times, knowing her Jabberwocky army's disadvantages, Mamère made a devastating plan to crumple the Jabberwocky army's morale. Though her intentions are sometimes questioned, she is indeed loyal to Musoulina as she admires her god's humble and noble qualities. Perhaps a bit too confident of her abilities, she only half acknowledges the Jabberwocky army's strategist like Wisen the Strategist. While they are intent on confuse them and knowing his weaknesses. She also cares a great deal about her daughter Loussier, as seems in during Chapter 3.5 when she asks Loussier if she's sure about her decision and she take risk without getting killed by the enemy. Quotes *I shall guide the entire world... unto hope and peace from chaos and despair." (selected in Character Select screen) *"...Shall I begin?" * Gameplay Main Stat: INT (Magical ATK) Movesets , , , , , : Mamère draws a curve angle lines with her pen to create a light elemental slashes as she draws. She can draw a curve angle lines up to six times a row and last hit spiral knocks the enemy away. , ( ): Mamère draws a straight line to create a lines of light elemental large energy line on the ground that inflict continuous multiple hit damage. Also Mamère has a EX Attack 1; she draws a criss-cross lines to create a light elemental slashes that juggles the enemies up into the air. , : Mamère jumps and draws a arc line to create inverted light elemental arc line, then shoots a mid range blast if is tapped again. Also transitioning Mamère into the air for an air combos. , , , ( ): Mamère draws a wonderland rune symbol from her pen to sends out a mid range fast-moving-glowing rune circles that stuns the enemy when explodes. Also Mamère has a EX Attack 2; she draws around quickly to conjure a large ring of laser around herself with pillar of light that rain down on the perimeter. , , , , ( ): Mamère draws a horizontal curve angled lines to unleash a powerful light elemental slashes around her to inflict multiple hits and knocks opponents back at last hit (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). Also Mamère has a EX Attack 3; she draws around in a circle to create a field of light element blast over 5 meter AoE that inflicts damage, multiple hits and spiral knock/juggle the enemies up into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). , , , , : Mamère draws a straight line upward to create a large pillar of light forward that launches enemies up into the air. , , , , , , ( ): Mamère waving and draws a angle line each time she drew to send several vertical light element energy waves along the ground in front of her. Also Mamère has a EX Attack 4; she draw a 5 wave lines on the ground to shoot a instant light element energy waves along the ground in front of her as like the regular C6. Direction, : Mamère jumps backward and dashes forward while she draws a curve angle lines with her pen to create a light elemental slash. Dash Drawing( ) during dash): During her dash Mamère, she draws a curve angle lines with her pen to create a light elemental slash that stuns on hit. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Mamère draws a curve angle lines with her pen to create a light elemental slashes as she draws while in midair. She can draw a curve angle lines up to six times a row as a basic air combo and last hit spiral knock the air juggled enemy away. , : Mamère fires down a beam in a downward tossing motion via her pen that explodes as it hits the ground. Also can hit OTG and would might be re-launched on hit. , , : Mamère draws a straight line downward create a large pillar of light forward that send air juggled enemy down to the ground for ground bounce. , , , : After two air combo attacks, Mamère draws a straight line forward to create a air combo juggling light bolts within a small area. , , , , : After three air combo attacks, Mamère draws a circle around her to create a sphere of light energy blast AoE that inflicts damage, multiple hits and spiral knock the air juggle enemies away into the air at last hit (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). , , , , , : After four air combo attacks, Mamère draws a circle in front to create a ball of light forward that launches air juggled enemies up into the air. , , , , , , : After five air combo attacks, Mamère draws a big circle, then points it at the center to shoots a large energy beam that inflicts damage, multiple hits and spiral knock the air juggle enemies away into the air at last hit (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Mamère counters with her Direction Charge. Spiral knocks the enemies away from her slightly via spiral hard knockdown. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Mamère jumps backward and draws a straight line upward with her pen to unleashe a powerful twister to repel opponents. Spiral knocks the enemies away from her slightly via spiral hard knockdown. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Triple Drawing: Mamère does a skill attack version of C1 attack over 5 meter distance three times. Each drawing can be aimed at a different direction. After 5 seconds, they explodes that inflict damage and launches enemies up into the air who caught by the blast. Also can hit OTG and would might be re-launched on hit after the blast. (This skill is learned from the start of Mamère l'oye’s Level). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Whitehole Drawing: Mamère draws a spiral to create a light elemental white hole over 7m in front of her which pulls nearby enemies to its center. After 5 seconds, it creates a white explosion that inflict damage and launches enemies up into the air who caught by the blast. Also can hit OTG and would might be re-launched on hit after the blast. (This skill requires Mamère l'oye is Level 10). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Drawing Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Mamère stands in a drawing ready stance. Press and hold the button to wave her pen continuously to shoot a wave of light energy over 5 meter range, attacking the target within a light element gale. Pressing the button or let the Storm Rush is over, she ends her attack and stance by drawing a large circle around her quickly to create a large ball of explosion that spiral knocks the enemies away from her slightly via spiral hard knockdown. Also can hit OTG and would might be re-launched on contact (This skill requires Mamère l'oye is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can jump and spin forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 60 seconds Storm Drawing: (chargeable) Mamère stands in a drawing ready stance while she drawing a waving pattern, then swing diagonally upwards to unleashes a dozens of C4 slashes in front of her that hit and float enemies. Inflicts multiple hit several times, damage and spiral knock/juggle on every hit. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Mamère cannot be move during charging. Longer charged version has twice the long than uncharged version and twice the damage. Also can hit OTG and would might be re-launched on hit (This skill requires Loussier l'oye is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 80 seconds (uncharged), 160 seconds (charged) Rising Drawing: Mamère draws a large circle around her, then lift her pen up to create a blast of light over 10 meter AoE that launches nearby enemies up into the air and smacks them down onto the ground. Additional damage is given to the enemy with lowest HP. Also can hit OTG and would might be re-launched on hit (This skill requires Mamère l'oye is Level 30). *MP cost: 1200 *Cooldown: 80 seconds Musou Attacks (Wonderland Light) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mamère draws a circle above her, then points it upward to summon a storm of light pillars to strike enemies around her. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Mamère l'oye’s Level. , (Wonderland Strike) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mamère draws a triangle below in front, then points it directly to fire laser bolts from her pen towards those below her as they strike at the conjured field's perimeter. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mamère l'oye is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Wonderland Scatter) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mamère draws a large triangle in front of her, then points it directly to shoot a continuous white rune lasers while floating forward, the final volley of multiple spread lasers has Mamère with charged shot firing them get pushed back by recoil. Each laser inflicts heave damage and multiple hits. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mamère l'oye is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Wonderland Accession) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mamère does a Musou version of Rising Drawing with a longer lasting up to 15 seconds. Similar to Rosha's Alternate Musou, Mamère is free to move after her animation ends while the magic blast are still in place, thus it can be used in tandem with other attacks, including Musou Attacks. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mamère l'oye is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Wonderland Boundaries) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Wonderland Light): Mamère draws a large square around her, then duplicates it to surround the entire area with a multiple light element square lines. After a half second later, it unleashes a pillar of lasers that inflicts large damage, juggling multiple hits and spiral knock the surrounding enemies up into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mamère l'oye is Level 40. (Wonderland Storylight) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Wonderland Boundaries): Mamère draws a large rings around her to create a huge ring of light around. After a half second later, the huge ring unleashes a powerful light blast AoE around her to inflict heavy damage on entire area of 30 meter AoE and juggles multiple hits and spiral knock the surrounding enemies up into the air. While Mamère is also invisible during her ultimate musou. Holding the button longer to make the duration of her ultimate musou longer up to 11 second. Afterward, she explodes the light blast that create even bigger explosion. K.Oed enemies from the last explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mamère l'oye is Level 50 along with Wonderland Infinity. Burst Attack (Wonderland Infinity) (Burst Mode required and instead of Wonderland Storylight): Mamère raises her pen up to the air as she charging a light energy surrounding from the field into her pen and drawing a looping waving pattern before her Burst attack begins. As Mamère's Burst Attack starts, she does a multiple swings of her pen as she draws a line of powerful light imbued slash for multiple times. During her continuation of her Burst Attack, the lines of light imbued slash starts to pulsate with more light element winds and she begins to hover around the area before sending out a stream of light right after moving, then she unleashes Storm Drawing that inflicts multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies up into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). On the final blow and the burst attack ends, she spins around once and raises her pen up to the air to finish with a swirl of spiral drawing around her. Afterwards, it creates a huge explosion of light over the entire area that inflicts massive damage and spiral knocks the enemies away into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the final blow of Wonderland Infinity's explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Mamère l'oye is Level 50 along with Wonderland Storylight. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. As Kasumi case instead of running animation, she floats and hovering animation and dash forward. Fighting Style Playing with Mamère l'oye is unique which focuses on her mid-range attacks with her power of drawings. She shares the same highest INT rating of Kasumi's, but she is a "Warrior Close Combat" type character. Her pen consists of medium-close ranged attacks consisting of drawing lines and curves (treated as slash effect for her melee attacks) and can draw an any shapes as she pleases. Fortunately, her long combo moves like her C4 (with EX attack) and Storm Drawing allow her to quickly fill up Musou Gauge fast and occasional use of Musou spamming like Loussier, both of which are the strongest attacks of their kind in the game. Her running speed is also not so impressive (but instead of running, she's hovering), so one might want to equip with Armors and/or Accessories with Velocity Armor Attributes. In addition of maximize Mamère's damage output, equip the pen weapons with damage enhancing elements such as Slash and Landscape. Ability is used to increase damage for her skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of her Musou and Burst attacks, thus making her a somewhat deadlier and useful as the player continues to play her and effectively. On the down side of Mamère, she has a low defense and health stat and can easily be overrun by crowds with higher difficulties than Normal if the player is not careful. To counter the low defense stat, the player must increase the defense rate by equipping armors and accessories with increase defense rate as well as increasing health rate by further. Weapons Mamère mainly uses pen and booklet as her weapon Unlock requirements Clear Stage 6.5 "Final Wonderland War" in Aruto Arc side story. Trivia *Mamère is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her appearance and clothing are resemble of Mamère l'oye herself from Wonderland Wars However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than her Wonderland Wars counterpart and her outfit's color scheme retains the same except with her long sleeve blouse is dark purple and the addition of Light element symbol cuts (Which actually she's Light Element). **Her facial and black colored hair is loosely resemble to Natarle Badgiruel from Gundam Seed. *Her personality is modified of Zhuge Liang from Dynasty Warriors except with a similar to Liddell's. *Despite her movesets are unique, her play style is different than other characters. However, her fighting style is similar to Kasumi, except her weapon is a pen and she has a "Warrior Close Combat" type character. Navigation menu Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters